New Austin
is one of three territories in Red Dead Redemption and is also the largest. It is also known as the Frontier. In Red Dead Redemption 2, it is one of the five American territories and the second largest. Description This territory is characterized as a largely rugged and arid wilderness in the process of colonization. As such, there is an expected presence of wild animals and outlaws. The name of the region and its largest town as well as its border location, prominent fort, mines, and oil derricks all show a strong Texas influence. Geography New Austin lies between Nuevo Paraíso to the south and West Elizabeth to the northeast. It comprises four regions: Cholla Springs, Gaptooth Ridge, Hennigan's Stead, and Río Bravo. The terrain of New Austin resembles aspects of several real Southwestern U.S. states. Cholla Springs resembles Arizona's desert with its saguaro cactus, desert scrub, and prickly pears. The scrub desert of Rio Bravo is strongly reminiscent of New Mexico. Gaptooth Ridge is more like Southern California, Nevada, and western Arizona with its tan rocks and Joshua trees, and Hennigan's Stead resembles the western parts of Kansas, Oklahoma, central Colorado, and the square part of Texas called the Panhandle Plains, with the eastern end (Stillwater Creek) resembling The South comprising of North Texas, East Texas, and Louisiana. Locations in New Austin The following is an alphabetical list of the 46 locations found in New Austin: Hennigan's Stead * Brittlebrush Trawl * Butter Bridge (RDR only) * Dixon Crossing * Greenhollow * MacFarlane's Ranch * Manteca Falls * Mason's Bridge (RDR only) * Mescalero * Montana Ford * The Old Bacchus Place * Pike's Basin * Stillwater Creek * Tanner's Span (RDR only) * Thieves' Landing * Warthington Ranch Cholla Springs * Armadillo * Coot's Chapel * Critchley's Ranch * Hamlin's Passing * The Hanging Rock * Jorge's Gap * Lake Don Julio * Mercer Station * Odd Fellow's Rest (stylized as Oddfellow's Rest in RDR 2) * Pleasance House * Rattlesnake Hollow * Ridgewood Farm * Río del Lobo * Riley's Charge * Twin Rocks * Two Crows * Venter's Place Gaptooth Ridge * Benedict Point * Cueva Seca * Gaptooth Breach * Rathskeller Fork * Sea of Coronado (RDR 2 only) * The Scratching Post * Silent Stead * Solomon's Folly * Tumbleweed Río Bravo * Benedict Pass * Del Lobo Rock (stylized as Río del Lobo Rock in RDR2) * Fort Mercer * Frontera Bridge (RDR only) * Plainview * Repentance Rock (stylized as Repentance in RDR2) Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in New Austin counts towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ---- ---- Trivia Red Dead Redemption * People in MacFarlane's Ranch and in Armadillo will mention Governor Nate Johns, suggesting that New Austin and West Elizabeth are located in the same territory; this is further evidenced by the lack of any government building in New Austin, but there are a few in West Elizabeth. In dialogue, several people refer to New Austin as a state. * The railroad tunnel between Hennigan's Stead and Cholla Springs and the snow capped canyon in north Hennigan's Stead are some of the few places in the game where the player is, technically, off the map. * The racing track in Gaptooth Ridge is the westernmost point in the game. * As with the boundary between New Austin and West Elizabeth, the transition of the music when the player moves between New Austin and Nuevo Paraíso can take some time to register. * New Austin is the first area the player can roam in the first game whereas in the second game, it is the last area to be unlocked after the main storyline missions end. Red Dead Redemption 2 * New Austin is unavailable until after the epilogue. However, it can be entered early using a glitch. * Arthur Morgan in New Austin has his own unique dialog and journal drawings from that of John Marston. External Links * [http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/features/thefrontier Map of New Austin at the Official Red Dead Redemption Site] Related Content es:New Austin de:New Austin fr:New Austin it:New Austin Category:Redemption Locations * Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Locations